


【安雷r18】没有这样的警官

by ninenin



Category: ninenin, 凹凸世界, 安雷 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 02:23:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15451299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninenin/pseuds/ninenin
Summary: 安雷r18，Alpha安xOmega雷，警匪pa，包括担保不限于DT/发情期/产乳/操进生殖腔/生子暗示





	【安雷r18】没有这样的警官

**Author's Note:**

> 安雷r18，Alpha安xOmega雷，警匪pa，包括担保不限于DT/发情期/产乳/操进生殖腔/生子暗示

“安迷修你个混蛋！出去……啊！！！”雷狮脸瞬间变白，手狠狠地抓紧床单，力道之大让薄薄的单子几乎碎裂。

 

安迷修身上还穿着警服，如果不看两人不堪入目的下半身，他或许真的很像一位正在执勤的警员。

 

此时一向正直的警员脱下了裤子，把面前的罪犯按在床上操的语无伦次。Alpha松针一样清淡的信息素不要钱似的往外放，虽然平日不羁却未经人事的Omega几乎被迫发情。

 

“你停下啊！！”雷狮感受着他在身体内出入，双腿不能承受的向下弯曲直到跪在床上，上身由于重力被压在床上，乳尖被粗糙的床单摩擦又产生快感，高高的翘着屁股被人操着，这一切几乎要压垮了他紧绷的精神。

 

安迷修看着身下被操的有些神志不清，胡言乱语的人，竟然真的停了下来。欣赏着一贯狂妄恣意的人此刻的模样。

 

他浑身都是刚刚和安迷修在床下打了一架又在床上打了一架之后的伤痕，青青紫紫中有的还带着血丝，安迷修一眼就能看出哪些是打出来的，哪些是做出来的。

 

这个姿势对于安迷修而言很好，他能看到雷狮后面欲求不满的收缩着穴口，夹着的精.液不受控制的流出。非常好。

 

“嗯……”雷狮茫然的看着安迷修，紫色的瞳孔中除了安迷修再无其他，扭动着腰肢似乎是在问安迷修为什么不继续。Omega天生承受者的体质让他很好的适应了安迷修的进入，甚至渴求着更多。

 

“不是你说的停吗，嗯，宝贝？”安迷修故意压低了声音，呼吸喷在雷狮后穴里，像是根羽毛一样扫在后者身上，让他颤抖中带上了丝许哭腔。释放了少许信息素更是撩的Omeg颤抖着身子，一句“宝贝”瞬间让雷狮的羞耻度爆表。

 

“你快点！————你是痿了吗？！”雷狮咬着下唇喊着，把通红的脸埋进了枕头里。下一秒，轻笑声响起，他被向后拽去，然后，被粗长的性器狠狠贯穿。

 

“没人告诉过你，在床上千万别评价你男人的能力么？雷狮，你就是欠操。”

 

安迷修掐着雷狮的腰，性器顺利的操了进去，拼了命的顶撞着，操得雷狮爽到几乎要哭出来，手无力的搭在床单上，嘴模糊的喊着什么也听不清。

 

“不要了……唔啊！！！你出去————我不要了！！！安迷修你个混蛋！！！！！”饶是从小就受到家族精英式教育的雷狮也终于忍不住骂了一句粗，但这并不能掩饰他被操的欲罢不能的事实。

 

你男人，对的，就是你男人。

 

让雷狮能轻易满足于三个字的，除了安迷修说出来的，还有谁呢？

 

雷狮一边嗯嗯啊啊的叫一边在心里想，你活该被操，自己往人家身上凑。

 

想着又有点莫名的委屈，不就是仗着我喜欢你嘛，欺负我。

 

安迷修还在变换角度，似乎不把雷狮的敏感点找到不罢休，气的雷狮想掐死身上这个得了便宜还卖乖的Alpha，却手上无力的只能轻轻拧着安迷修的皮肤，更像是在撒娇。

 

天知道他们已经做了几个小时了。

 

“安迷修你能不能……啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”雷狮刚想开口，就被一阵难以言喻的感觉刺激出叫声。安迷修在他身后笑的更灿烂了————从满屋子的松针香的信息素里就能读出来。

 

“雷狮你知道你现在有多骚吗？简直想让人把你干死在床上。”安迷修感受着他因为敏感点被顶到而无意识的把他的东西夹紧，差点被夹射————如果不是他定力好的话。他语气中充满色情的暗示，“想被我操想多久了，嗯？可真是骚死你了。”

 

安迷修拍了拍雷狮屁股，下身朝着刚才的位置狠狠顶撞着，嘴里还在不停的刺激他：“这么骚，你知道你出了多少水吗？都要把褥子弄湿了，你以后就躺在淫水上吗？说，操得你爽不爽？！啊？爽不爽？！”

 

Omega被这么一说，眼睛都红了，后穴却是违背了主人意愿的不断收缩着，淫水润滑着深处，使他操得更深。

 

雷狮觉得自己可能要被操坏了，下一秒，他闻到空气中突然多出的葡萄白兰地的味道，后知后觉的反应过来————

 

他发情了。

 

安迷修同样感觉到了。酒精度极高的白兰地几乎让Alpha失去理智只想标记他，操进生殖腔，让他生下自己的孩子。同样的，他也这么做了。

 

“安迷修你干什么——？！疯了吗？你离我远点！！！”雷狮看着安迷修让他双腿环到他的腰上，有些惊恐的看着安迷修亲吻他的脖颈，感到一阵酥麻随后身子一软，口中呜咽不止。

 

安迷修在舔他的腺体，Alpha恶趣味的轻轻用牙齿碰腺体附近的皮肤，粗糙的舌苔舔在敏感的腺体上，让雷狮感觉糟糕透了，可身体却还死死的夹着安迷修的性器。

 

“放松点，不然操不进去了。”安迷修感受着下身被挤压，左手还揽着他的腰不让他倒下去，右手在雷狮有些泛红的乳头上毫不留情的捏了起来，“你看看你，是不是要给我生孩子，连奶都有了。看看这骚样，一会儿我能不能吸出来奶？嗯？”

 

Omega双腿打着颤，控制不住的呜咽出声，眼角带着魅红，乳头在安迷修的玩弄之下涨了起来，似乎真的能挤出奶一样。

 

安迷修拽着雷狮的手放到他们交合的地方，抚摸着，“你自己看看，是不是都是水？我都快被你榨干了，骚给谁看呢你？”

 

要是雷狮还清醒，他绝对会大骂安迷修臭不要脸，明明是他先撩的人他先说要做的。可是并没有，Omega摸到了一手的水，迷茫的看着安迷修。

 

“……我累了，乖，自己坐上来。”安迷修下腹一紧，嗓音有些哑。他躺在了床上，欣赏着坐在他身上的雷狮难堪的样子。

 

雷狮就算是再怎么被影响也能看出他这是故意的：“安迷修你个混蛋……”他也就会骂这么一句，翻来覆去的。

 

安迷修笑笑，就在雷狮以为他终于能正经之后，安迷修双手搭在雷狮的肩膀上，强行把他往下按————

 

“啊啊啊！！！要死了啊！！！！！！”凭借安迷修的力和重力作用，雷狮直接坐到了他的性器上。直接被贯穿的感觉并不好受，他觉得自己可能被顶穿生殖腔了，“太深了，不行……安迷修不行！！！”

 

不作死就不会死。安迷修听着雷狮前后颠倒的话，脸色有点发黑。什么叫安迷修不行？在雷狮眼里他就不行吗？

 

故意误解了雷狮本意的安迷修向上顶，深入雷狮体内的性器不安分的动作着，雷狮双手抓着安迷修警服前的衣领，单薄的布料被他抓出一道道白痕。

 

这衣服是不能要了。安迷修这么想，他把雷狮翻身压在身下，性器直接在体内转了一圈，让雷狮忍受不住的叫出声。

 

Alpha深深的顶了进去，又整根抽出，带起向外翻的嫩肉已经被操的发红，雷狮大口喘着气，唾液从嘴角流出，色气满满。

 

安迷修把他的腿架到自己的肩膀上，力道大的像是把雷狮钉死在床上一样。他的手还在揉捏着雷狮的乳头，后者被双重刺激淹没在情欲之中。

 

“啊！安迷修————”从乳头喷出的奶淋湿了安迷修的手，有的飞溅到他们身上，显得格外色情————虽然场面已经够色情了。

 

安迷修伸出舌头舔净淋在手上的乳汁，下身开始试图顶开生殖腔，“你看，你都出奶了，还不给我生孩子？”

 

“生殖腔打开，我要操进去，射的你合都合不拢，大着肚子给我生孩子。”安迷修故意释放出更多的信息素，影响着Omega顺着他的话幻想。

 

自己被操到身体里满满的精液，夹紧双腿不让精液流走，就这样怀上安迷修的孩子，怀孕时再被用不同的姿势操……

 

雷狮猛的惊醒，脸红了个彻底。安迷修这人平时衣冠禽兽的样子，上了床就是禽兽不如。还不如……

 

还不如给他……生一个？

 

什么啊！雷狮甩了甩头。可就在他胡思乱想的这段时间，安迷修已经把生殖腔操开一道缝。

 

火热的性器贴在狭窄的腔内，雷狮脸上血色褪的一干二净，“不行，安迷修出去……会死的……你出去！！！”

 

安迷修不说话，开始在生殖腔内不停的摩擦着————都进去了还由得着你吗？更何况，他怎么停的下来呢。

 

“安迷修？你在这吗？”就在安迷修打算标记雷狮再说的时候，门外响起敲门声，和嘉德罗斯的声音。

 

雷狮有些惊恐的看着安迷修，后者皱着眉，突然狠狠地顶进生殖腔深处，雷狮张张嘴，却并没发出声音。

 

“乖，别出声。”安迷修在雷狮耳边低声说，还故意吹了口气。

 

他整理好声音，“嘉德罗斯，有什么事吗？”竟然与往常无异。

 

“没什么，就问问你买的那些道具放哪了，我和格瑞玩玩。”从声音听上去嘉德罗斯还是挺开心的。

 

安迷修为格瑞默哀了三秒，和嘉德罗斯玩，真的不会被他玩死在床上么。不过他还是回答：“在最底层柜子里，一个黑色的大纸盒。”

 

“好了，我走了。”嘉德罗斯的声音逐渐远去。雷狮松了口气，开始觉得这个姿势……很不妙。

 

可惜晚了。安迷修还是温和的笑着，偏偏雷狮看出其中的不怀好意。他刚想缓和一下诡异的气氛，就听见安迷修的声音，“标记你了哦。”

 

下一秒，颈侧腺体被注入信息素，安迷修在腔内成结，射精。

 

完全标记，还是雷狮得给他生孩子的那种。

 

雷狮像是缺水严重的鱼一样虚张着嘴，不知过了多久，原本温热的体内被冰凉的精液灌满，孩子是铁定怀上了，可这都并不重要————

 

“安迷修老子才十八！！！！你个禽兽玩意！！！！！！”

 

正在暗想赚到了的安迷修偷笑着。

 

真是完美的结局，不是吗？

 

 

……如果不是一个月后雷狮拿着孕检报告呼到安迷修脸上的话。

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的你。


End file.
